Team Elric
by metallic-monkey101
Summary: Ed's been called to the Colonel's office to find out he's been given a new, KLUZTY partner! But who is this girl really and how will she change the borthers' lives as they encounter new adventures?
1. Chapter 1

**TEAM ELRIC!**

**A/N: This is a revised and edited version of my first story on Fanfic. It's changed a lot because I was having trouble thinking of how to continue it. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist doesn't belong to me.**

Sixteen-year-old Edward Elric made his way through Central Headquarters scowling. It wasn.t often that he was asked to report to Colonel Mustang.s office, but he always dreaded when he was.

The Colonel constantly teased Ed about his height and age. Edward tried to convince himself that the Colonel was just jealous of him, but he knew it wasn't true.

Throughout Amestris, Edward was considered the "Alchemist of the People." He was the youngest state alchemist ever and one of the few alchemists in the world to have survived an attempt at human transmutation, but it cost him an arm, a leg, and his brother's entire body. He could perform alchemy without a transmutation circle and was a first rate hand-to-hand fighter. He didn't feel inferior to anyone and had little respect for the officers in the military.

With, of course, the exception of the Colonel and his men.

Edward opened the door leading to the Colonel's office with a loud bang. In the center of the room there were two small couches where Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, a young, female sniper who was particularly close to Mustang, now sat. She stood up when Ed came in, gave him a small smile, and left the room.

_Most be something important_, Edward thought as he watched her leave.

Behind where she had been sitting, a young man sat at a majestic looking desk with the Amestrian crest engraved on it. He had black hair, small eyes, and, now, had a very annoyed look on his face.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to knock," he said in a mocking tone.

Edward waved his hand brushing the man.s comment aside.

"Yeah, yeah." He said sarcastically. "So tell me why the hell you called me here. Got any news on the Philosopher's Stone?"

The Philosipher's Stone is the legendary stone said to increase an alchemist's strength and allow them to bypass the laws of nature (including the Law of Equivalent Exchange and the taboo of Human Transmutation). The Elric brothers had been searching for it ever since they met the Colonel, for four years, without any success.

"Not exactly."

The Colonel's reply caused Ed to shake with annoyance and frustration.

"Then why am I here! I don't care about anything else right now! I came all the way from South HQ for some pointless reason and to listen to some arrogant old man get on my nerves!"

"Watch your mouth bean sprout!"

"What.d you say?!" Edward hated when people called him small more than anything else.

"The _Fuhrer_ seems to have taken a _special_ interest in your well being," the colonel continued. "He wants you to have a partner to help protect you, some one _besides_ your brother," he added when Ed opened his mouth to protest.

"I got the pleasure of choosing that _lucky _person." Mustang spoke in a voice that made it seem like he was asked to rip his own leg off.

It was well known to Edward and the Colonel.s other subordinates that Mustang wanted to become Fuhrer himself and he despised the one in power now. Amestris had been in several wars since the current Fuhrer gained power. Mustang wanted to become Fuhrer to stop all of that; despite being the legendary Flame Alchemist, he hated battle.

_'Why?! If he thinks I can't handle myself I'm going to.'_ Ed thought to himself, making strangling motions with his hands.

"Well you better not have paired me up with some old hag!" He said turning his attention back to the man sitting before him.

"Don't worry. She's young, _beautiful_, and a state alchemist. You'll like her."

"Alright..." Ed he wasn't so sure he liked the way the colonel said beautiful, but it did make him curious. "So where is she?"

Just then the door opened revealing a girl about the same height and age as Ed. She had long black hair, eyes that looked like they could peer into the very core of a human's soul, and a very strong, well-toned body.

Her beauty caught Ed off guard.

She smiled, walked in, and tripped.

"Oww!" She complained. "That hurt!" She said, rising to her feet, blushing.

Ed blinked. _What a Klutz! We're were constantly fighting for their lives and the Colonel is partnering us up with a girl who couldn't walk without tripping over her own feet? What is the Colonel thinking? _

The girl walked up to him. "Hey there!" She said waving at Ed. Her voice sounded like that of a very energetic, but mature, woman.

"Hi." Ed replied unsure of what else to say. He didn't want to insult her.

"This is Kris." The Colonel said standing up. "She's 16, an expert fighter, and she's hunting the Philosopher's Stone. Couldn't be more perfect!"

Edward turned and began examining Kris, unable to believe that someone like her could be an expert fighter.

"Hey!" Kris exclaimed. "You have a little brother who travels with you, right?"

Edward nodded.

"Well then," she said clapping her hands together, "the three of us can be TEAM ELRIC!"

**Well, there you have it! Please Review! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Elric: Part 2**

**A/N: Finally! Part 2 of Team Elric is here. Not that anyone cares, but hey! Enjoy!**

_Team Elric... What the hell is that? She better not go around introducing us as "Team Elric." She's not a member of the family anyways! _

Edward ranted inside his own head as he descended down the headquarters marble steps with Kris trotting along beside him.

"Hey Ed?"

Edward wrenched himself from his own head.

"Yeah?"

"I heard from my father that you tried to do a human transmutation. I just..."

"Wait, your father?! How the hell does he, whoever he is, know about that? And what gives him the right to tell _you_ anything about me?! I don't even know who the hel you are!"

Kris stopped and Ed could see the hurt on her face, but he didn't really care. He turned and rolled up his sleeve revealing his metallic arm.

"See this? All I lost was an arm and a leg. My brother lost his whole body, but neither of us lost our lives. The higher powers have already given us enough of their pity. I don't need any or want any from you."

Kris nodded.

"I understand. As far as I figure, I should be dead right now, but, instead, I'm a state alchemist. I'm living a pretty good life considering every other member of my family was hunt down."

"They were hunted down?!"

"Yeah, my grandmother was Ishbalan..."

Edward didn't press her any further. They continued down the stairs and out into the busy street.

Gracia sat up with Elicia waiting for Ed to return from Central HQ. It was almost supper time and she didn't want to begin eating without him. She stood up and made her way towards the window. Dark storm clouds were rolling in from the west and she could almost feel the rain falling, drowning her in grief.

_Maes._

She turned back and looked at her 4-year-old daughter play with Speckles, the cat Al brought them the week before. She'd been fighting so hard all month to hold back her tears in front of her Elicia.

Suddenly there was a earsplitting clap of thunder and a high pitched scream. Someone grabbed Gracia from behind, covering her mouth with a dusty cloth. As her vision faded, Gracia saw Elicia struggle against a small boy hiding in the matel's shadow.

"Selim.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Elric Part Three**

**A/N: Part Three is here and hopefully there isn't any weird thing in the middle of it this time. That was weird. Anyway, I hope you like this! I spent like four hours trying to figure out what was going to happen in this chapter, but planning out what's going to happen and writing it down is different so we'll see how it turns out! Oh, and in this Chapter I'm not going to call Ed Edward like in the last Chapter. I'm too lazy. **

Ed and Kris arrived at the Hughes home just as the rain really began to fall. They rushed up the front steps and through the door, trying, unsuccessfully, to not get soaked.

"Jeez! What a storm! Where'd it come from!" Kris said shaking her head and spraying water all over Ed.

"Hey! What! Watch out!" He held up his hands to try to stop the spray of water.

"Sorry 'bout that. I just hate to have cold water dripping down my back." Kris shivered at the thought.

"So, you don't need to act like a dog!"

"Meow..." Speckles appeared, wrapping herself around Kris's leg purring.

"Oh! Hey! You didn't say that they had a kitty!" Kris bent down, picked up Speckles, and rubbed the cat against her cheek. "This your cat, Eddy?"

"Hey! You need to apologize! Wait a second, Eddy?" Ed looked at her is disbelief. "Eddy?"

"Well, yeah. You don't look mature enough to be Ed or Edward. So I settled on Eddy."

"What do you mean I don't..." Ed shook his fists.

"Hey, does this Gracia person have any food?" Ignoring Ed's obvious rage.

"What?!"

"I'm hungry."

Edward looked around the dark house.

"Yeah, me too. You know normally Elicia comes running as soon as I open the door. I wonder where they are. Gracia didn't say anything about going out. GRACIA! ELICIA!! I'm back!"

When no one answered Ed started to worry.

_It's not like her to just leave. _

"Hey, Eddy, I don't think they're here anymore."

Kris pointed to the living room. Everything appeared normal except for a small broken picture frame, which lay on the floor. Through the cracks in the glass, Ed could see the silhouette of General Hughes smiling at the ceiling.

_There's no way Gracia would let that lay there. Broken..._

"Hey Kris! Call the Colonel and tell him to get over here fast! Tell him his best friend's family was kidnapped!"

Ed bent down to examine the picture and noticed a red stone lying near the fallen frame.

"And tell him that the Homunculus are behind it!"

"Homunculus? Kris laughed, "Really Eddy, that's ridiculous. There's no such thing as a r..."

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

Kris found her way to the kitchen and noticed a small black telephone sitting on the counter. She picked up the receiver and began dialing.

"Hello." A deep authoritative voice answered.

"Colonel Mustang?"

"Yes?"

" Yeah. This is Kris. Eddy and I are at the Hughes house. At least I think that's their name..."

"Eddy?"

" Yeah, that's what I call him. Well, anyway, Eddy told me to tell you that your best friend's family was kidnapped and that the homunculus are behind it."

"SLAM"

Mustang hung up.

"Eddy! I think he's Ma-AD!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracia slowly opened her eyes. She was in a dark room surrounded by numerous weapons.

_Where am I?_

"Elicia!" She called into the darkness. No reply.

"Elicia! Answer Me! Elicia!"

"The brat can't hear you." said a cold voice. It came from behind her. Gracia sat up and spun around.

"Selim? Are you really behind this? Come on, let us go!" Gracia demanded.

"First, my name isn't really Selim. That's just the name Wrath and his disgusting human wife decided to give me. My name's Pride and I am the first homunculus."

He made his way towards Gracia, lowering himself until his eyes were perfectly level with hers.

"Your husband knew an awful lot about us and our plans. That's why Envy killed him while looking exactly like you. To punish him for sticking his nose where it didn't belong." Gracia's eyes widened in shock.

"But you," Selim continued, "you are going to act as bait before we kill you, drawing everyone who knows anything about us to this very spot."

"Like who?" Gracia dared to ask.

"The Fullmetal boy, his bodiless brother, and Colonel Mustang and his little posse." There was a loud crash outside the room. Selim stood up and began to back away. "I'll be back to visit you soon, but I must go prepare."

And with the blink of an eye, he vanished.

**Wow. I don't think that that Chapter turned out as well as planned. Oh well. **

**Please review! The next Chapter is going to better (I hope!)!**


End file.
